video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom
|running time = 129 minutes |catalogue number = TV8136 |rating = }}T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 19th August 1991. Description An imaginative blend of fantasy, adventure and comedy, T. Bag is a favourite. T. Bag and her side-kick T. Shirt are on a quest to recover the missing mystical pearls of wisdom. They lie scattered throughout the fabulous lands of a strange and mysterious boardgame. Can Sally Simpkins put their plans up the spout? This programme has been specially made for video as a two hour special. Cast * Georgina Hale as T. Bag * John Hasler as T. Shirt * Kellie Bright as Sally * Ivan Beavis as Captain Cockle T-SHIRT'S EPISODE SUMMARIES * Episode 3: Elementary, My Dear What-Not (Summary Of Episode) ‘Hot on Sally’s trail, we tracked her down to Victorian London where T-Bag knew she would find the next missing pearl; as usual T-Bag was wrong. Armed with three of the Pearls of Wisdom Sally sallied forth to find the fourth.’ * Episode 6: The Ghost Of Castle McCarr (Summary Of Episode) ‘Bonnie Scotland was our next port of call, Sally took the high road and we took the low road and she got the next pearl before us. Now she’s got five of the pearls but we weren’t beaten yet.’ * Episode 8: Cedric Sackbutt’s Search For A Song (Summary Of Episode) ‘Merry England was the next stop on our quest but T-Bag was far from merry when, yep you’ve guessed it, Sally pipped us at the post and snatched the seventh Pearl of Wisdom from right under our noses. The situation was now desperate!’ Trivia * Episodes 3, 6 and 8 were cut out of this release to make this a 2-hour special but it does have a summary of these episodes lasting about ten seconds with a voice-over by T-Shirt (John Hasler) explaining what happened. T-Shirt’s episode summaries can be read below. * The seven 'complete' episodes on this video were also edited to fit into the 'Two-hour special' that the video was advertised as. The removal of all the opening titles, opening intros, next time teasers and the credits were removed so only the first episode had the title and the last episode had the credits. Other cuts were made to the episodes themselves most notably the first scene from episode ten with T-Bag unable to make a good cup of tea, instead the episode begins with Sally and T-Shirt preparing to leave the foreign legion. * The video was advertised after episode 1, 4, 7, and 10 of T-Bag and the Sunstones of Montezuma on CITV in 1992. Goofs * Thames Video ident does not appear at the very end of the video. Credits Written by: LEE PRESSMAN and GRANT CATHRO Producer: CHARLES WARREN Director: LEON THAU Opening (Original 1991 release) (with no Thames Video logo at the end) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Start of T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom (1990) Closing (Original 1991 release) (with no Thames Video logo at the end) (with no trailer) * End of T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom (1990) * Closing Credits Film * Thames Television Production logo (1990-1997) Opening (1992 Re-release) (with no Thames Video logo at the end) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1992 by Pat Sharp * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Start of T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom (1990) Closing (1992 Re-release) (with no Thames Video logo at the end) * End of T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom (1990) * Closing Credits Film * Thames Television Production logo (1990-1997) Opening (1993 Re-release) (with no Thames Video logo at the end) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * Start of T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom (1990) Closing (1993 Re-release) (with no Thames Video logo at the end) * End of T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom (1990) * Closing Credits Film * Thames Television Production logo (1990-1997) Trailers and info 1992 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". 1993 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery T. BAG AND THE PEARLS OF WISDOM - RARE VHS VIDEO (2).jpg|Spine T. BAG AND THE PEARLS OF WISDOM - RARE VHS VIDEO (3).jpg|Back cover T. BAG AND THE PEARLS OF WISDOM - RARE VHS VIDEO (4).jpg|Cassette T-Bag and the Pearls of Wisdom (UK VHS 1991) Title card.jpg|Title card Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thames Video Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:T-Bag Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:BBFC U Category:Thames Television endcap logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with No Thames Video logo at the end